


Once Is Not Enough

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Once Is Not Enough  
> Pairing: Leonard 'Bones' McCoy/Jim Kirk  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Their first time together  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal. Challenge was "Push"  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Word count: 500.

The kiss is good, lips softer than expected and there's that gorgeous stubble scraping his chin a little. Jim yields to the kiss letting Bones set the pace and is steered slowly backwards towards his bed. He takes small steps as Bones' hands skim his body stopping at Jim's hips to pull him close and grab his ass. Jim stumbles when his legs hit the bed but doesn't topple until Bones gives him a gentle push. Jim looks up at his best friend, nervous but horny as hell and wonders how it took them so long to get here. They smile at each other.

"You're sure, Jim?"

"Yes I'm sure. I was sure at the bar when you asked, again when we got to my quarters and even more so after you kissed me." Jim puts out his hand and pulls Bones down on top of him. He bites back a joke about Bones being heavy because his friend has no idea just how attractive he is. "Kiss me again Bones." Kisses lead to touches and trapped arms with an elbow to Jim's ribs as they try undressing each other. They laugh and agree it's safer to undress themselves.

They meet again on the bed, legs tangling as they share lingering kisses. Jim pushes Bones onto his back and straddles him. He pinches one nipple while gently biting the other causing Bones to utter his name through clenched teeth. Jim takes his time but they've both wanted this for a while now so when he's told to get a move on he does. Bones presses a tube of lube into Jim's hand. Jim shakily coats his fingers, perhaps a little liberally. He loves the look on Bones' face as he stretches himself open. He slicks up Bones' cock and gets into position. They both gasp as Jim slides down slowly.

Jim bites his lip at the stretch and Bones reaches out to him. They interlock fingers smiling stupidly at one another. When Jim's ready he begins to move and his hand is dropped. Bones grips his hips instead. Jim slides up and down, his hand stroking his cock as he moves. He tries to hold back thinking of boring meetings but Bones is hitting his prostate, gripping his hips on the good side of painful and looking so good with his face flushed and eyes screwed shut. They don't last long but neither of them cares. Jim slumps forward for a kiss and then sprawls next to Bones. "God you're good."

"Bit out of practice but I'll take the compliment."

If this is Bones out of practice Jim can't help wondering how much better it could get. They'd held back from doing this in case it might ruin their friendship but now Jim wants more. He doesn't dare ask what Bones wants because he might get rejected. Bones doesn't cuddle but there's a glimmer of hope when he presses a quick kiss to Jim's forehead before heading to the shower.


End file.
